Oblivious
by Duo-dono
Summary: Heero is reassigned to the Tokyo headquarters of the Preventers. However due to past events he is not entirely welcome. Can Heero take the pressure and can Duo get over past problems? 1x2 in later chapters, later 3x4, maybe 5xOC


The office building to the preventers in Tokyo seemed a lot bigger to a one Heero Yuy who had just moved to Japan from the building in Los Angeles in the USA. Tokyo was not new to Heero but this building certainly was, as it had been built several years after he had begun his travels around the world.

"Hello. Can I help you sir?"

A short haired blond with aquamarine eyes now stood before him smiling happily his whole demeanor off throwing to how Heero thought a preventer should be.

"Um yes. I'm supposed to talk with Miss Noin."

"Oh! You have a special meeting with her?"

"Ah, probably not, I was scheduled to meet with her yesterday at four, however my plane had been delayed."

He'd smiled to a few other people while listening to Heero and then nodded.

"Yeah, I remember hearing her complain about an M.I.A. New employee. Might I infer that that is you?"

Heero nodded an affirmative.

"Alright then I should probably take you to her right now. I'm Quatre by the way. Quatre Rebarba Winner."

He flashed a wider grin at Heero then turned expecting Heero to follow him.

While Heero looked around the building as they went to Noin's office he noticed that most everyone wore nearly the same blue and black outfit. There were of course variations of the black undergarments and the blue jacket of course had differences for the different status'd officers, but they were all the same. He hoped he did not have to wear one for the man in front of him certainly did not.

Having looked at the blond in front of him he realized they'd stopped at a door and he was opening it. Inside sat a taller female with short black hair and dark violet eyes. He felt someone squeeze his arm and turned back. Somehow the blond had gotten behind him.

"You shouldn't be so nervous. Nice meeting you. Hope to see you again."

At that he left leaving Heero to decide whether he entered or not.

"Come in and take a seat."

Taking that as an order he entered and sat in the fluffed black leather chair that was across from her. She did not look up at him for a moment as she continued going over the pile of paperwork on her desk. Finally with a sigh she raised her head to stare at him.

"So if I remember correctly from your paper work you were the best at the Los Angeles headquarters and they sent you here for more challenging ordeals?"

Slightly she shook her head in disdain. "The nerve of them to send you here just because they had nothing for you to do." With one more sigh she picked up her phone and called the front desk.

"Yes, I need Duo up here. Thank you."

She hung up then looked at Heero once more.

"So what do you think of Japan?"

"I'm not new to Japan, ma'am, although I am impressed with the building as I have not been here before, ma'am."

She scrunched her nose at the title and was going to retort but could not for at that moment someone walked in announcing this mysterious Duo.

Heero turned towards the door and in walked beauty itself. The man seemed very relaxed, leaning against the wall closest to the door. He had long chestnut hair and striking violet eyes. He did not wear the uniform like Quatre had so Heero could not guess the man's rank, though what he did wear was slightly more out there, with near skin tight flare like black jeans and a black tank top.

"Heero. This is Duo Maxwell. Duo, I need you to get Heero situated then report back to me it seems that we have officials arriving and they need assistance."

Duo merely nodded then walked out without even acknowledging Heero. Heero turned back to Noin before following Duo and saw Noin smiling sadly.

"What's wrong, ma'am?"

She then looked to Heero in a growl.

"Don't call me that! Noin works just fine and none of what Quatre does with his misses he flings around. Polite kid but crazy."

Heero smiled slightly knowing exactly what she meant.

"Anyways, Duo should be waiting for you in the hallway."

He took his dismissal and went to find Duo exactly where she had said he would be.

Duo nodded once more and handed him a card.

"Fourth floor, room 410"

Heero watched Duo disappear to go back to Noin, Duo was not going to show him to his room? He shook his head then looked at his card. It was an ID card and he frowned slightly. He had one already even if it had been for the LA headquarters. With another shake of his head he went back to the front, got his stuff, and went to find his room.

Now that it was just the two of them Duo literally bounced into Noin's office.

"So that was Heero? He seemed... prude."

Noin laughed, "Well so did you. Now wait a minute, aren't you gonna show him to his room?"

"No, he can find it himself, the less I deal with him the better."

Noin gave him a stern look, "And why is that?"

"He reminded me of _him_... they look similar."

The mood in the room dropped slightly at the mention of _him_. Though Noin shook her head.

"Yes I guess they do, I was just ignoring it, anyways," she looked at a folder she'd place to the side and browsed through it, "Oh damn, Duo, you, uh... have a new partner."

His eyes widened, "It isn't Heero, is it!"

Noin hung her head knowing this would not bode well.3

Duo looked at her in disbelief, "your kidding right? Or did my mind just play a god damned trick on me. Noin I can't! He reminds me too much of him and I'm not ready to deal with that yet! You think the silent treatment was bad? I could do that or worse to him, cause I technically outrank him!"

Noin shot up and walked around her desk. She then stood squarely in front of Duo. He flinched slightly from old habit and thinking she would hit him.

"Duo, stop. Calm down and look at me. Your not going to. He's just another partner in your job. You have to act like normal at work and then anywhere else your more then welcome to glare at him. But don't take your anger out on something that he had no part in. Please, don't forget how hard all of us tried to help you through that. Don't bring it upon yourself again."

Duo sighed and lowered his head. Gently Noin came forward and embraced him.

Heero found his room with minor difficulty and placed his stuff down in it. When he got up to look around there was Quatre in the door way. He seemed to have a knack of just appearing.

"So what do you think?"

"Its big... Do you live here as well?"

"No, I live in a house nearby. But it is owned by this place as well. The Preventers like to keep their workers close in case of emergency. Though there are a few who live further away, but you probably won't see them much cause they do foreign affairs and the like. Not all but most."

Heero nodded

"Well come on. We need to get you a uniform and some other little things."

Quatre left and Heero followed him down several halls, dismayed that he had to wear one. Soon they ended up in a white room with a desk to the far side and a large cabinet on the other side. But no one was there. At least until a bustling woman with light brown hair came out from a side room that had not been noticeable on first glance.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you Quatre, um...?"

"Heero. His name is Heero Yuy and he needs a uniform."

"And badges?"

Quatre shook his head, "Under Noin, with Duo."

She smiled and nodded, then disappeared. Suddenly her voice cut through the silence that had ensued with her departure, "Pants or shorts?"

Quatre nudged him and he started slightly, "Uh, pants."

The lady reappeared and handed two neatly folded uniforms and a small bag of extras, like buttons, a small sewing kit, and a gold coil.

As they left Quatre leaned over and told him that was Miss Une. He was then left in front of his room. People seemed to do that a lot here. As Quatre left he looked down at the pile of clothing he had and his head tilted slightly as he noticed a slip of paper. He entered his room and set the items on the bed, taking the paper and reading it.

_Dear Heero,_

_You wear these when your on duty. Ignore Quat and anyone else not wearing theirs, they are either off duty or are ignoring rules once again. It was lovely to meet you, hope our encounters are limited to the hallways though._

_Lady Une_

His mouth twitched slightly in smile. Meeting him? More like she had wanted him out of her room as quickly as possible. He scrunched the paper in his hand then set it on the desk. He would throw it away later. His attention then came back to the clothing.

He unfolded the clothing getting a good look at it. Up close it wasn't that bad and he fortunatly only had to wear it on duty. Suddenly a large bang from the next room paused him. He hesitated then decided to listen and through the silence of his room he heard yelling from next door.

"No, Quatre! I can't! I can't work with him and I very well damned will not!"

"But Duo, you need a partner! Especially in your division."

"Then why isn't it you? Your the same rank as me! Why did they have to go and give me a partner like him?"

The voices quieted and Heero continued to stand there in shock. For someone who was quiet on first impressions the man could be loud when he wanted to be. He then shook his head.

He walked to his door and stepped outside wanting to look around the rest of the building. He did not get far, for a Chinese man had walked up to him.

"Heero Yuy? Noin has requested your presence. You have a job."

He looked briefly at Heero then walked on. Heero watched after him then walked to Noin's office. With his good memory he knew exactly where it was with no difficulty at all.

She looked up as he entered and she smiled slightly.

"Hello, you've been assigned to work with Duo Maxwell, 02, you will probably be known as 01 at most of the other small bases and as identification. Duo will hopefully fill you in on the basics though should he choose not to, seek out 03, Trowa Barton. He should be more then willing to do so. Your first job as 02's partner is to escort a group of American officials around Tokyo."

She'd been dreading this, so with rathe brisque curtness she gave him the assignment.

Heero's thoughts stopped dead. Duo had been talking about him. For a brief second he looked distant but it vanished and he looked about as normal as he did as when he'd walked in. Unfortunately Noin had caught it.

"He didn't do anything did he? Nothing was said to you right?"

Heero looked at the ground uncertain of what to say. Then he looked up a small defiance in him though it never reached his eyes.

"A moment before you called for me. He was in the room next to me and their yelling was so loud I could hear them."

"Their?"

"He and Quatre were talking."

"I see. I know this will be hard on both of you but please stick this through with him. He's trying to get over a... a phase and needs the help and support."

Doubts ran through Heero. He should refuse, if beauty himself did not like him then why should they have to deal with each other? Hadn't Duo said Quatre should be working with him?

"What about Quatre? Why isn't he Duo's partner?"

"I expect to see you and Duo here in two hours," she said avoiding the question all together.

It was a dismissal and Heero paused. Instead of saying anything he choked his words back and walked out of the room to try and find Duo to tell him. Though he guessed he should change first so that he wouldn't have to delay them in waiting for him.

It did not take him long to get dressed though the oddest thing he found about his uniform was that there were no badges just the single rope that went over his shoulder. He shook his head and went to go look for Duo.

He was heading back to his room after a fruitless search and ran into Duo exiting from the room next to his. They were both in uniform and Heero could not help but stare. Duo had chosen the shorts instead of the pants and the shirts ended at the top of their stomach. His collar was higher than his but it added great effect and the uniform's coat finished the look that made Duo look absolutely astounding.

Duo no longer wanting to pause began to continue walking and Heero stepped to his side to walk with him. He kept expecting Duo to make some remark about how he shouldn't be standing next to him but they got to Noin's office with no such incidents.

"Oh good. Your to meet them at the airport in half an hour its up to you and them where they want to go or you take them. Please try to look... somewhat nice towards each other. Here is a list of the names and their status'." she handed them a paper. "We have the cells if something goes wrong..."

Duo interrupted with a snort. "You sound like a mother again."

"Oh poo! I do? Shit! Oh well go and try to enjoy your selves this is an easy task, hopefully."

Duo nodded grinning and trying to hold back laughter. It was the first time Heero had seen anything other than the straight faced silent Duo. After seeing that Heero wished that Duo would be open around him. How little did Heero know that he would want it a lot more soon enough.

Half an hour later Duo and Heero stood at the airport looking for their group. Neither one noticed the literal ball of pink that was running around for a few minutes. It wasn't until that pink thing came running for them that they realized she was one of the officials.

Both of them gulped involuntarily as the girl skidded to halt in front of them. She looked at the both of them and squealed her delight. With that she instantly clung to Heero. Behind her came the rest of the group there was another female amongst them and as Heero looked from her to Duo, he had to raise a brow at Duo's expression. Curious he looked at the other girl once more and noticed right away what the issue was, the girl's eyebrows.

Besides them there were four other men, though they mostly looked like body guards.

"Hello, Relena, Dorothy, I'm 02 Duo Maxwell and this is my partner 01 Heero Yuy. We are to be your guides here in Tokyo during your stay."

Duo collapsed onto a couch in the main hall of the HQ.

"Today was a disaster."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were arranged around on the varying couches. They normally hung out in the afternoons since they had it off.

"What was so bad about it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, did you know the pink demonic fluff exists?"

Quatre and Duo laughed while Trowa and Wufei smirked.

"So we meet up with our clients and ones the PDF (pink demonic fluff) and the other has these bushy eyebrows that are like forks! Not to mention the PDF would not stop clinging to Heero. He did not help the situation at all."

Quatre looked at Duo, concerned, "Heero is Duo's new partner and he looks like Brian." He said this softly but the message got across.

"Gah don't talk of such silly things, otherwise the silly monster will come and gobble you up!" Duo remarked quickly

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Wufei commented and they all laughed.

Unbeknown to them Heero was passing and he looked sadly at the group as they laughed. He realized then that Duo only acted differently around him. Something tightened in his stomach and he could only glare at the group. He tried to brush it off, it shouldn't even be affecting him. He was new here, they weren't used to him that was all. He then stalked off to his room.

However once in his room his facade of calmness dissolved and the ball of fury let loose. "What does it matter? I don't care. I'm better then any of them. I just want to be apart of them. Why? I never needed friends before!"

Heero swiped his hand out in anger and it lashed at his lamp which fell over and shattered. He looked at it for a moment stunned slightly but the feel of releasing anger followed and he wanted to break more things. Soon he was tearing his room apart pretending it was everyone he hated. Though it wasn't until later that he realized not once did he envision being angry at Duo or any of the others.

A near quiet knock from his door penetrated his walls of anger and he paused to calm down some. "Come in."

The door opened and Quatre walked in. Heero could tell that someone else was outside but right now he did not care.

"Heero, I was wondering if.. you'd... What happened to your room?" Quatre's eyes widened as he looked at the shattered glass and the mess of the sheets and clothing.

Heero could not say or do anything. He felt that he could just not take his anger out on Quatre. But as the flash of green eyes vanished he found he could.

"Oh no reason all, except for the fact that everybody fucking hates me."

Quatre seemed offended at this and stuttered for a moment.

"We don't hate you.. we just aren't used to you yet." Quatre winced as he knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Aren't used to me huh? Well tell Duo he needs to go die and maybe all of you should follow him." Heero had lost all common sense and did not even realize he'd made Quatre actually cry.

That's when the mysterious stalker came in. He was quick and in front of Heero before he could blink. Though both had amazing reflexes, so when Trowa went to strike, Heero dodged and threw his own. Soon the two were engaged in a fight, that to others would seem like one to the death if they had weapons or weren't interrupted.

Duo and Wufei came in not long after the fight started and the two held Trowa and Heero apart. Everything died down when Noin, Lady Une, and for the first time Hilde appeared at the door way.

"What in hells is going on?" Noin demanded stalking in.

No one said a word, unable to make any seem not at fault. "One of you speak. Heero? This is your room. Maybe you can clear this up. What happened?"

Heero seemed slightly surprised to finally hear Hilde speak but he had been given an order so he did not have time to do much else.

"I'd received a phone call that had angered me and unfortunatly realized that taking my anger out on my room was satisfying. Quatre later came in while i was still hotheaded and I took my anger out on him However I had gone too far, apparently angering this man here," he pointed to Trowa since he didn't know his name, "He and I rounded of a few punches and Duo and that man came in to stop us. You know the rest."

There was a stunned silence that followed his tale.

A/N – Hey, So what do you think? I'm like totally freaking out about this one, I can see all the character mistakes, Noin, Une and hilde are ALL out of character I'm positive, and I think there are more plot holes then there are supposed to be... +le sigh+ Boost me ego and help me write more. I need it TT


End file.
